


Worthless

by Woon



Series: Alphabet 1K challenge thingy... [23]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen, failed heist, triggering bad memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25769113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woon/pseuds/Woon
Summary: An unfruitful job
Relationships: Mick Rory & Leonard Snart
Series: Alphabet 1K challenge thingy... [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750843
Kudos: 6





	Worthless

**Author's Note:**

> letter 'W' for my 1k thingy

* * *

“Worthless.” Certain words always have a way of cutting deep, even well into adulthood. Snart swiveled his head in his partner’s direction, “It’s nothing but junk.” Mick had yanked out a few drawers and dropped them down in aggravation.

“Looks like someone did a switch on us,” He ignored the feelings that the damn word had triggered, now was not the time to get misty-eyed over his broken childhood. “Let’s get out of here, Mick.” Snart pocketed a few trinkets, never leave a job empty-handed...

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> not as angsty as the previous one. thoughts? leave a comment if you wish and maybe lighten my spirit with a kudos, or not.


End file.
